"The Queen's Witch"
"The Queen's Witch" — Short story Introduction ✥ This ebook has 26 pages and was published by Smashwords (download for free) on May 14, 2010. Discover more about it at Goodreads. The second prequel in the Cassandra Palmer series. This one actually takes place in Elizabethan England and is the sequel to "The Gauntlet". Available free on Karen Chance’s website. ~ KD Did It Edits ✥ "The Queen's Witch" is a short story featuring Kit Marlowe in the lead role. "The Queen's Witch" is a short story connected to the New York Times bestselling Cassandra Palmer series and Dorina Basarab series of urban fantasy novels. It features Kit Marlowe in a supernatural thriller set in Elizabethan England. It's a companion novel to "The Gauntlet". ~ Goodreads Synopsis ✥ Those who escaped created the Silver Circle in England and now they are the ones who are persecuting those who resist their new order or who are too independent. This story takes place a few days after "The Gauntlet" where Kit Marlowe helped Gillian Urswick escape prison. She left her daughter with some friends and she is trying to sell the ring she stole from Kit. He finds her and makes her an offer she cannot refuse. ~ GR Reader Irena ✥ At the beginning of the story, Gillian is almost nailed by the Silver Circle again, but Marlowe helps her again, and this time he doesn’t let her go until she agrees to substitute the missing witch in a meeting. In the meeting, they detect how and when the Black Circle plans to end the Queen. All they have to do is to prevent them from doing it. Of course, it is dangerous and seems almost impossible. ~ GR Reader Cathy ✥ Gillian is trying to get the papers she needs she get her and her daughter out of England. But is almost caught until Kit rescues her: again. She ends up helping him spy on Angus Trevelyan, to find out how he plans to kill the Queen. In the end Kit convinces Gillian not to leave England, but stay and become the Queen’s witch. ~ GR Reader Cathy Full Summary Write a summary World-Building: Characters, Groups, Supes, Places, etc. Book Review: Karen Chance's "The Queen's Witch" - KD Did It Edits Characters: * Gillian Urswick: a coven witch, a wardsmith; escaped the Silver Circle in "The Gauntlet" with her seven-year-old daughter, Elinor. She's very talented, powerful, and smart—she may be the new Coven Mother. * Kit Marlowe: Chief of Spies for Queen Elizabeth and a vampire—he's in need of an entree to a meeting that may be plotting against the Queen. * Angus Trevelyan: Cornish witch allied with the Black Circle. His specialty is poisoning—Gillian ends up helping Kit spy on Angus, to find out how he plans to kill the Queen. * Señor Garza: presenting La joyel de los Austrias to the queen. * John Dee: an historical figure who dabbled in mathematics, astronomy, alchemy, and navigation as well as what was perceived as the more magical sciences of that time period. He was actually quite respected. * Solomon le Bone: a magic user who runs a grotty tavern, the Dead Spaniard, in London. * Fulke: is Solomon le Bone's equally traitorous son. Supe Elements: * Witches: * Vampires: * Zombie Monkey: * Coven Mother: Gillian Urswick may be the new Coven Mother Groups & Organizations: * Silver Circle: * Black Circle: * Coven Witches: Objects: * Peregrina Pearl: an historic, unusual pear-shaped pearl, the largest pearl in the world—cursed with a special spell, is supposed to drain life from every living organism that touches it Places: * The Dead Spaniard: a grotty tavern in London run by Solomon le Bone. * First Sentence * Quotes : "Being a witch in her majesty's most Protestant England had once been considerably easier than life on the Continent, where the Inquisition had been joined in its efforts to wipe out magic users by a group of dark mages known as the Black Circle." : "The Circle did not rise to ascendancy in England by combat, but by influence. There is a chance,should you prove of service to Her Majesty, that the same could prove true for the covens.” Next & Previous Books * Next Short: * Next Book: * Previous Book: * Previous Book (Cassie's World): Book References See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links Links related to this book: *Book Review: Karen Chance's "The Queen's Witch" - KD Did It Edits * General links:* Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery ~ Author, all books * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia